


Memento Mori - Cover art and more!

by Amatoxin



Category: Bram Stoker's Dracula (1992), Dracula & Related Fandoms, Dracula - Bram Stoker, Frankenstein - Mary Shelley
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Mad Scientists
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:48:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29365026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amatoxin/pseuds/Amatoxin
Summary: Featuring cover art (and more!) for my multi-chapter Dracula/Frankenstein cross-over story, Memento Mori.
Kudos: 7





	1. Memento Mori - cover art

Cover art for my multi-chapter Dracula/Frankenstein cross-over story, _Memento Mori_. 


	2. Alternate cover version

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternate (more graphic) cover where Dracula has long hair and Victor looks, well, madder.

I lost the original file for this image, hence the use of a working title. I decided to go for a more subtle cover in the end. 


	3. Autopsy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The following image depicts Dracula on the autopsy table with the Doctor about to cut him. Gore and nudity warning, obviously.

So, yeah, this isn't exactly cover art, but since I am a professional artist, I decided to make depictions of more scenes from the story.

More to come!


	4. Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The following image depicts Dracula waking up on Victor's autopsy table with his head stitched back on and the donor heart stitched into his chest. He's... umm... less than happy about it, shall we say?

That moment of waking up in horrible pain only to realize you're Frankenstein's monster.


End file.
